villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:AustinDR/Top 12 Complete Monsters of 2016
A complete monster is a villain that is void of any redeeming factors. They are the most heinous characters in their work, basically speaking. While the trope is subjective (mostly because many people have their own opinion on who qualifies), there is objective criteria for the trope that makes it a legitimate one. I'm a member of the cleanup forum devoted to the trope, and as such, there were several that I have managed to get upvoted. While 2015 and early 2014 were pretty good years for me, 2016 was a pretty good year for me. With that being said, here are my favorite candidates of 2016. 1. Count Waltz (Eternal Sonata): Waltz is the main villain of Eternal Sonata, a role-playing games revolving around a dying dream that composer - Frederic Chopin - is experiencing. Waltz is the 16-yar-old of Forte, with aspirations of taking over the world. To do so, Waltz creates an addictive substance known as mineral powder which he markets as a cure for all diseases. While it does cure most illnesses, overexposure to the mineral powder causes its user to develop magical abilities (which means they become terminally ill), and they warp with their minds, thus rendering them as brainless soldiers that Waltz intends on invading the rivaling city - Andantino - with. Simply put, Waltz is a bastard. Seriously, if you place him in Westeros, I'm pretty sure he'd be best buds with Joffrey. Not only can he not give two fucks about his subjects, but he is unnervingly callous about all of the atrocities he commits. He simply sees experimenting on his own subjects as a necessary mean of ensuring that he will leave an impression on the world long after his death. Worse is that those who have died due to overdosing on the mineral powder end up condemned to the Elegy of the Moon, a village devoted to the dead that they can never leave. If you were to defeat him on your first try, he shows how much of a prick for a boss he could be by forcing his right-hand man, Legato, into drinking the unfinished mineral powder, not caring if he dies in result. If you manage to defeat Waltz for the second time at the Double Reed Tower, he tries to take everyone with him believing that if he couldn't be the ruler of the Earth, he'll tear it apart. 2. Diana Walter (Lights Out): I absolutely love horror films, so it was a privilege of proposing this candidate. At the age of 12, Diana manipulated her father into killing himself by tapping into his mind. Upon arriving at the mental institution, she "befriends" a young Sophie and even breaks her legs when she learned that she was to leave the institution. In life, Diana suffered from a skin condition that made her sensitive to light. Scientists attempted to fix this problem by administering high volumes of light to Diana. As you would've guessed this winds up killing her if her evaporating into ash was the indicator. But that wasn't the last that we'll see of Diana. Through some supernatural means, Diana becomes a ghost who latches onto Sophie, causing her mental health to worsen. Diana also acquired the ability to physically appear when the lights are turned off, only to disappear once they are on. Because she was linked to Sophie, Diana needed her off her medicine so that she could physically manifest, going as far as to murder both of her husbands when they tried to help her. 3. Bernard Phillips (God Told Me To): So, get this: Bernard was an alien/human hybrid conceived when his mother was artificially inseminated by an extraterrestrial orb of light. OK, with me so far? Good. Anyway, Bernard possesses telekinetic powers which he uses to brainwash several men into doing his will. Bernard founds a cult devoted to himself with the goal of eradicating humanity and replacing it with a race of hybrids. When he discovers that Peter Nicholas, a NYPD detective, was also of extraterrestrial origin, he wishes for Peter to join his cult so that he may mate with him. Overall, Bernard is basically Space Jesus with delusions of grandeur. 4. Kai (Jinzou Shoujo): Kai is the main antagonist of the horror manga Jinzou Shoujo, which basically means "Artificial Girl" or "Artificial Maiden." Kai is a 240-year-old alchemist who runs a company that specializes in cloning, which is, of course illegal. Seventeen years ago, Satonaka's father came to him to request that two clones of his son be made. However, both clones end up dying, and Satonaka's parents also die in a car accident. Realizing that a clone was adopted by two foster parents, Kai sends the Crow - a Jinzou - to retrieve it, thus making him responsible for the deaths of Musumi's parents as well as Anjin finding Musumi's brain in an alleyway. Kai sees the clones that he engineers as expendable, placing them in a state of bliss so that he could harvest them of their organs. His only redeeming trait seemed to be that he truly cared for Satonaka, and even kisses him once, but that's quickly done away with when he remorselessly stabs Satonaka to death after tricking him into freeing him. 5. Lord Ge Qian Hu (Monster Hunt): In this action/comedy fantasy film, Hu is the regional warlord of China seeking to purge monsters from the country. The chief of the Monster Hunter Bureau, Ge seeks to revitalize it by placing a bounty on the Monster Queen and her unborn baby. Those monsters that he captures are sent to the Heaven Restaurant to be cooked and served to humans. What's worse is the twist; it is revealed that he was actually the Monster King, thereby making him responsible for instigating the civil war that usurped the original king. 6. Ellen Berent Harland (Leave Her to Heaven): Based on the book by Ben Ames Williams, Leave Her to Heaven concerns author, Richard Harland, going to New Mexico on vacation. While he's riding on the train, he meets a beautiful young woman who takes a liking for him because of his uncanny resemblance to her father. The two seem to hit it off pretty well, and they are married. However, there proves to be something horribly wrong with her when she becomes insanely jealous of Richard's younger brother, Danny, a paraplegic. So, she allows Danny to tire himself out in the lake, and he desperately cries out to her for help, only to be met by her cold stare. After his death, Ellen, distraught that her husband wasn't showering her in attention, decides to carry his child. However, she then gives herself an abortion by purposefully falling down the stairs. Lastly, she kills herself but not before forging a letter claiming that Ruth was to be held accountable for her demise. 7. Hun Dun (Monkey King: Hero is Back): Ruler of the mountain trolls, Hun Dun (or Hundun) was an alchemist practitioner on a quest for immortality. Concluding that children were the answer, Hun Dun sends his trolls to kidnap children in nearby villages. On the day of the Total Solar Eclipse, he intends on sacrificing them in a large alchemy furnace, and converting their life essence into an elixir. He also attempts to strangle Jiang Liuer, a young monk-in-training, to death when he interfered in his plans one too many times. 8. Charles Decker (Konga): In this rip off of the 1933 film, Decker returns to England after being presumed dead for a year. A botanist, he brings several rare plants with him, and he also becomes the proud owner of a baby chimpanzee he christens Konga. After a falling out with Dean Foster over his research, Decekr creates a serum from the seeds of the carnivorous plants, and injects it into Konga, causing him to transform into a large gorilla. He then hypnotizes him into killing the dean. Desiring to be known for his discoveries, Decker also has Professor Tagore murdered out of fear that he may publish his findings on stimulating plant growth. In addition, he lusts after his student, Sandra Banks, going as far as to have her boyfriend - Bob Kenton - killed as to get rid of any rivals. When Sandra declines his offer to be his assistant, he attempts to force himself onto her in a spurge of lust. 9. Andy Evans (Speak): Andy is a senior attending Merryweather High School. Unbeknownst to his classmates, Andy is really a depraved sexaholic who rapes Melinda Sordino when she attended the end of the summer party prior to the events of the book. He takes advantage of the fear that Melinda has for him by continually tormenting her and even attempts to rape her a second time in the book's climax. Most damming is the fact that he more than likely had more victims before setting his eyes on Melinda. This is shown by the long list of names written in the girl's restroom. 10. Wong Chi-hang (The Untold Story): Reputedly based on a true account of a mass murder occurring in the a restaurant in Macau, Wong was originally a waiter of the Eight Immortals. Angered that he wouldn't receive $183,000 upon besting Cheng Lam in a game of mahjong (mostly because he cheated), he gruesomely murders him and his family, and takes over the restaurant. Paranoid about the possibility of getting caught, he murders his waitress and waiter, and mixes their meat with barbacue pork buns which he serves to his unsuspecting customers. 11. SCP-352 (SCP Foundation): Also known as the Baba Yaga, SCP-352 is a predator resembling an elderly woman with an Old Russian accent. SCP-352 is able to secrete hair-like strands from her body which she uses to ensnare prey. The strands secrete an enzyme that assaults the victim's nervous system. While the effects of the enzyme tends to last only a few days, it can become permanent if the victim was heavily exposed. The enzyme causes her prey to be in a euphoric state, wherein they are fully alive, but unaware of their surroundings. By the time that the SCP Foundation captures her, she had taken a village with her. 12. Erik Destler (The Phantom of the Opera (1989): Unlike the Phantom's more tragic incarnations, this version of the Phantom (played fantastically by Robert Englund) was simply a beast. In the backstory, he made a deal with the Devil so that his music could on. Upon becoming disfigured by the deal, Erik becomes a serial killer who skins his victims and sews their skin onto himself to cover his disfigurements. When Christine is whisked back in time, he becomes obsessed with her. Appearing to her in a dream, he claims to be an angel sent by her father to teach her. When she becomes a hit, Destler forces a ring onto her finger, and threatens her if she ever thought of seeing another man. When Christine confesses her love for Richard, Erik decapitates La Carlotta in anger, and kidnaps Christine. He attempts to rape her upon returning to the sewers. Category:Blog posts